Stranger Things Have Happened
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: Spawned from a weird dream I had. Shuichi suddenly pops up pregnant, how will Yuki and the rest of the world react? Rated for supreme weirdness and slight language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them

Warning: Pretty weird stuff spawned from my subconscious and too many hours playing the Sims2. Male pregnancy and OOC Yuki. Again, I warned you!

"Y...Yuki...I have something to tell you."

Yuki looked up from the newspaper he was reading, glaring daggers at the pink haired baka in front of him.

"Wha--." He started to yell, but tapered off when he saw the look on the young singers face. For the first time in... well Yuki couldn't remember when... Shuichi looked serious. "What is it?" He asked softer

"Well..." Shuichi said, a blush coming across his face "I... We... I'm..."

Yuki cocked his head at him, folding up his newspaper and proping himself up on his desk with his elbow, head supported on his hand.

"Spit it out." Yuki said

"Well... you see..."

"Come on, brat, I don't have all day."

"But... Yuki..."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" Shuichi yelled, covering his head from the blows he expected to rain down upon him. Instead, he recieved silence.

"Huh?"

"I'm... we're having a baby."

"Shuichi... that's... not even possible."

"Aparently so."

Yuki reached up and scratched his head. This had to be the dumbest thing Shuichi has ever said.

"Shu. You. Are. Not. Pregnant." He said

"Uh huh!"

"No."

"Yes!"

Yuki swallowed, his patience running thin.

"How... how would you even know?" Yuki asked

Shuichi blushed again.

"Are you sure you want me to--."

"Never mind." Yuki said hurridly "Forget I asked."

There was a beat of silence. Yuki sighed, reaching into his desk for his pack of cigarettes. Shuichi's eyes widened in horror, and his hand reached up, snatching the pack before Yuki could pull one out.

"No smoking! It's bad for the--."

"SHUICHI! THIS IS INSANE! YOU ARE A MALE!" Yuki screamed "A MAN! MEN DO NOT HAVE BABIES!"

Shuichi sighed, his head lowering as tears formed in his eyes.

"I..." Shuichi began "I'm sorry... It's not like I... I wanted to. But, when I found out... I was happy. I thought... 'Me and Yuki are going to bring something into this world...'"

Yuki sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. At last, he stood, and reached for Shuichi's hand.

"Come on." He said gently "We'll go to a doctor and figure this out."

"How have you been feeling Mr. Shindo?"

Shuichi looked up at his doctor, purple eyes shining.

"Mostly okay... a little nauseas... kinda dizzy..."

"Well... that's perfectly normal." The doctor replied, looking over his chart, ignoring Yuki's 'For crying out loud remark' "You seem to be in perfect health... let me just..." He made a few scribbles. Shuichi shifted on the bed, his hand lazily gripping Yuki's "When was your last menstrual period?"

"Uh... two monday's ago."

"WHAT!" Yuki screamed

"Kidding!" Shuichi yelled, laughing with the doctor "We're kidding. I just decided to mess with you a little. I convinced the doctor to do it while you were in the bathroom."

"Oh..." Yuki said, his heartbeat slowly returning to normal "So this whole thing..."

"No... the pregnancy things real." Shuichi replied calmly

Yuki sighed, collasping and falling off of the stool, landing on the floor with an unsetteling thud.

"Ow."

"Um..." The doctor whispered to Shuichi "Should I..."

"He's fine." Shuichi replied "You were saying?"

"Shu. Trust me." Yuki said from the floor "You are not pregnant."

"Well..." The doctor said "I'll be the judge of that."

"I need a cigarette." Yuki muttered, stumbling out of the room

Shuichi sighed, biting his lip.

"I hope he's not mad..." He murmered to himself

_'What if Yuki's not happy about this? What if he doesn't want a baby? What if he makes me...'_

Shuichi clenched his eyes closed, refusing to think such horrible thoughts. No. This baby was his. There's. And nothing, no one would change that.

"He's out of his mind." Yuki murmered, slumping down outside of the hospital, inhaling his precious nicotine as if he'd die without it "Although... he has been pretty sick in the mornings... maybe he's really..." Yuki laughed "Nah. Couldn't be... that's just... ridiculous."

"WHAT!"

"Yuki. You're yelling again." Shuichi said calmly

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S REALLY PREGNANT!" Yuki yelled, digging his fingers into his scalp to keep from digging them into the doctors neck.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yuki... but that's what all the tests say."

Yuki sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you not realize that Shuichi is a guy?"

The doctor shrugged, leaving the room.

"Stranger things have happened."

_'No.'_ Yuki thought _'They really haven't.'_

The two drove home in silence. In fact, the two didn't speak at all for the rest of the night.

_'I think he hates me.'_ Shuichi thought, as he started drifting off to sleep _'Maybe he'll make me leave... or just resent me for the rest of our lives together. Or maybe he'll... huh?'_

Shuichi looked down, to find that, in his sleep, Yuki had scooted closer to him, and his hand had slid up his shirt, and was tracing little circles around his navel. Shuichi felt a smile creep onto his face as he laid his hand ontop of Yuki's, squeezing it tightly. Yuki scooted even closer to him, his arms wrapping around Shuichi protectively.

Shuichi fell asleep that night drowing in warmth.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Be nice with the flames if you must send them)

A.N. Can't say I didn't warn you! Hope this wasn't too weird and random. This idea came about when I was really bored one day, and I spent way too much time playing the Sims2. I made a Yuki and Shuichi family, and I was pretty peeved when I found out that men can't have babies through conventional methods. I went to sleep peeved, and I guess that's where this came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

Warning: Same as ch.1

Yuki felt an empty spot in bed next to him. He poked an eye open. It was only five o'clock. Why was Shuichi up already? But then he heard the tell tale vomiting coming from the bathroom. Yuki sighed, rubbing his fingers through his hair and sliding out of bed.

He slowly pushed the bathroom door open, to find Shuichi kneeling in front of the toilet, his face nearly burried in the bowl. Upon hearing Yuki's footsteps, he sighed, lifting his head.

"Hi." He whispered

"Hey." Yuki said softly, grabbing a towel and wetting the end of it. He then moved to Shuichi, sitting on the floor with him. He reached up, and pulled Shuichi into his arms, wiping his face with the towel.

"Are you feeling better?"

Shuichi nodded.

"I think..." He began "At one point... I actually turned inside out."

Yuki laughed.

"Wait... that was a joke right?"

Shuichi nodded, laughing softly.

"Yes. That was a joke."

"Just making sure... I mean... with this weird thing..."

There was silence for a beat. Shuichi smiled when he once again when he felt Yuki's hand rubbing his stomach gently.

"So... you're okay with me like this?" Shuichi asked "With.."

"Yeah." Yuki said "Qué séra séra right?"

Shuichi smiled again.

"Shu. Wake up."

Shuichi pushed his eyes open. This was the second time he'd woken him up tonight, and he'd lost count of this week. It seemed that his lover was always shaking him in the middle of the night, asking him if he needed anything, or would wake him simply by careesing the small bump that had formed in his belly over the past few weeks. Shuichi sighed, and looked at his blonde haired lover.

"Yeah?" Shuichi asked

"I just realized..." Yuki said "We'll have to move."

"Huh?" Shuichi asked, cocking his head "Why?"

"Well... this is no good for a baby. Not enough space."

Shuichi sighed. This apartment was plenty space in Shuichi's mind. But Yuki liked his space.

"I mean. The baby will need it's own room. And what about a play room? And a back yard? Stairs? I want her to have..."

"Wait," Shuichi said "You said 'her'."

"Huh?"

"You said 'her'. Not 'it' or 'the baby'. You said 'her'."

"I did not."

"Yes, yes you did!" Shuichi shouted, sitting up "You said 'her'! You want a girl!"

"No I..." Yuki began, sitting up as well

Shuichi calmed down a bit, before reaching out and touching his lover's cheek.

"Do you?" Shuichi asked

After a beat, Yuki nodded.

"Yeah." He replied "You?"

Shuichi shrugged.

"Haven't given it much thought really." Shuichi replied, as his lover embraced him, pulling him into his arms and lowering them down to the bed

After a beat, Shuichi spoke.

"Yuki?"

"Hm?"

"Wanna do me a favor?"

"Sure..."

"Get me some crunchy monkey ice cream."

"We don't have any."

"I know... that's why it's a favor."

Yuki sighed, rolling out of bed, preparing for many more nights like this to come.

Yuki smiled warmly, peering around the corner at Shuichi, who sat on the living room floor indian style.

_'I can't believe I made it this far.'_ He thought, _'I survived six months, through all of his freaky cravings, violent insane mood swings, and possibly worse of all, projectile vomit'_

His golden eyes took in his lover, who sat, completely unaware of his presence, making paper dolls on the living room floor, his arms resting on his wide belly. Yuki's eyes fell to Shuichi's womb and smiled harder, grinning at the knowledge that within that fragile body lay his child. He would find out said child's gender today, in just a few short hours.

And that, that child would come and live with them in this lovely house by the sea that they had recently purchased.

_'What a nightmare.'_ Yuki thought, remembering the months of searching each house before this one night appealing to Shuichi's tastes. And then they had found this one, a nice cozy two story house near the beach, but not too far from the city so that Shuichi could easily get to work and back, even though now he was on maternity leave because he couldn't stay focused, much less perform.

Shuichi finally looked up, smiling at the sight of his lover.

"Yuki." He said softly "Come sit with me."

Yuki nodded, agreeing and moving over to sit down next to his lover, his hand almost habitually going for his stomach. Shuichi shifted a bit, but let him feel.

"What?" Yuki asked, not stopping his gentle rubbing

"Your hands are cold." Shuichi said laughing, but placing his hand ontop of Yuki's briefly to keep him from removing it.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked after a beat

"Making paper dolls." Shuichi replied

"Why?"

Shuichi shrugged, feeling Yuki slide behind him, spreading his legs out so that Shuichi was in between them. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi once again.

"Because." Shuichi began "When she gets old enough, I want to be able to teach her how to make them."

"You're so certain it's going to be a girl?" Yuki asked

Shuichi nodded.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because you are." Shuichi said softly, turning and placing a kiss on his lover's cheek.

Yuki sighed.

"Well, we'll find out in a little while. Which reminds me, we need to get going." Yuki said

"Uh huh." He replied, leaning back into Yuki, not wanting to move "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

Yuki nodded, happy to be rid of one of Shuichi's moody days. His baka had been pretty down lately, so he was willing to do anything that might cheer him up.

"Yeah." Yuki said, then turning his attention back to the womb he was caressing. "How is she today?"

Shuichi shrugged.

"Fine. She's been-- oh!"

Yuki's eyes widened.

"What!" He asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No." Shuichi said, laughing softly "Not at all. You didn't feel that?"'

Yuki shook his head. Shuichi sighed, moving his hand a little lower on his belly.

"Now keep still, and focus." Shuichi instructed

Yuki obeyed, and then closed his eyes.

_'There it is... some little... thump thump...'_

"What is that?" Yuki asked

"It's our baby." Shuichi replied "She's kicking."

Yuki smiled, going still once again, hoping to feel it again, but got nothing.

"I guess she's tired." Shuichi said

Yuki sighed softly, his lips moving to Shuichi's neck, nibbling and placing little kisses on his neck.

"Yuki..." Shuichi began

"Hm?" Yuki asked, not stopping his gentle assult on Shuichi's skin.

"Yuki." Shuichi said firmer "I think that..." He swallowed, beginging again "I think that we should stop."

"Why?"

"Because... you wanted to know what our baby was right?"

Yuki sighed, sending warm air across moist patches of skin on Shuichi's neck. He stood, then helped a wobbling Shuichi to his feet, holding him as he gained his balance.

"Come on." Yuki said, walking towards the door, we're going to be late

Shuichi nodded, slipping on his flipflops. Yuki eyed them. They were bright pink. Shuichi looked up, a rose colored blush spreading across his face when he saw Yuki notice his shoes.

"My feet are swollen, and there were no men flipflops..."

"So you got womens?'

Shuichi nodded, hobbling towards Yuki who held the door open.

"Pink, womens?"

Shuichi blushed harder.

"It matches my hair." He replied softly, illiciting a grin from Yuki

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

The two made it to the doctor, who only confirmed what they already felt. It was in fact a girl. And that they were right all along. After they left the doctor's, Yuki had insisted that they go out and celebrate, but Shuichi declined, saying that he was far too tired.

"See, I told you." Shuichi said, slowly standing as he got to his feet from the car now parked in front of their house "I told you it would be a..."

Yuki looked at his lover, wondering why his words had trailed off. Shuichi was staring dead ahead at their front door, which was slightly ajar.

"Yuki..." Shuichi said softly, inching closer to him "Did you... leave that open?"

After a beat, Yuki shook his head. He clenched his keys in his hands. He distinctively remembered closing the door behind him. And then... then Shuichi had called him. And he'd...

_'Damnit.'_

He'd forgotten to lock the door.

"Shu." Yuki said softly, extending his hand backwards as if to stop his lover "Stay here a minuet."

He clenched his fists harder, and inched towards the house. Carefully pushing the door open, he poked his head in. He couldn't hear any noise, or sounds that anyone was inside the house, and steering his courage, he took a step.

The house had been ransacked. It seemed as if everything had almost literally been turned inside out and upside down. He carefully and quietly moved through the house, and upon finding no signs of anyone else in the house, he went back outside to help Shuichi, only to find him standing in the front door, his hands clenched over his belly.

"Shu..." Yuki began "I told you too..."

"Yuki..." Shuichi began, looking up at him with teary eyes. Yuki nodded, that look and that word were all he needed. He knew what Shuichi was trying to say, the emotion he must been feeling. Shuichi's mouth hung open as he stared around at the mess. "We..." He tried to say, swallowing "They..."

Suddenly, his bright eyes fluttered closed and he fell forward. Yuki lunged forwards just in time to catch the fallen Shuichi. Yuki exhailed, looking down at the body of his fainted lover. Hesitantly, he laid him on the couch, locking the door and calling 911.

Shuichi awoke to the sound of shifting footsteps and a voice. He pushed his eyes open, and realized that he was in his bedroom. He looked around. Everything looked in order, but he had some sickening feeling that something was wrong. He sat up, looking around and realizing that the TV that was normally in the corner was missing.

_'That's right...'_ He thought _'We were robbed...'_

Shuichi looked around again. It looked like the place had recently been cleaned. _'Yuki'_ He figured, and then his eyes widened. He couldn't see his lover.

From downstairs, he heard more shuffling, and then a loud crash.

"Yuki?" Shuichi said softly, huddling up on the bed, his hands instincitvely flying towards his stomach

"Damit!" Yelled a voice

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled.

More hurried footsteps, and then another bang.

"Ow!"

And in a few seconds, Yuki scuttled into the bedroom, holding his shin.

"You're awake." He said, sounding relieved.

"You scared me.' Shuichi said softly

"Sorry. I droped somethings. I was cleaning up the mess..." Yuki said, his voice trailing off "And I tripped up the stairs..."

Shuichi swallowed, and shifted, his hands not releasing his stomach.

"So, you can relax now." Yuki murmered

Shuichi shook his head.

"No." He said, his hair swaying with his head

"It's okay, Shu." Yuki said "It's just you and me here now. It's fine." He said, sitting on the bed next to Shuichi "Relax, you're fine. The baby is fine."

"But--." Shuichi began

"But what?" Yuki asked

"But... we almost weren't!" Shuichi exclaimed, unwanted tears stining his eyes and rolling down his plump cheeks "We were almost... they almost..." He swallowed "What if they were still here...and they hurt you? Or me, and the baby?"

"But they weren't. And they didn't."

"But what it,"

"Shu." Yuki said, nearing Shuichi and placing his hands ontop of his "I will never let anything happen to you two. I promise. Okay?"

Shuichi nodded gently, relaxing a little.

"You're fine. Right now, in this moment, you are fine. I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you." Yuki scooted closer and planted a kiss on Shuichi's cheek, only to have Shuichi turn his lips to his, and deepen the kiss

"Don't leave me." Shuichi said, after they parted

Yuki nodded.

"Not tonight, not ever." Shuichi continued

Yuki nodded again.

"I'm not going anywhere but downstairs. I'm going to finnish cleaning up, and then cook something for us to eat."

Shuichi sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

"It's okay." Yuki said, moving towards the door "I'm right down the stairs."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Sorry for the short chappy. I'm writing a longer chappy right now but i just haven't had a chance to finish it. Sorry! bows. But I'm hoping you enjoy the story so far, I know it jumps around a bit, but this was based pretty much entirely on my dream, and I just decided to keep it that way, I hope it's fine! And I want to pose this question to the court, what do you think they're baby name should be? Just shoot me some random ones, and I'll choose the one I like best for the story. Thanks a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Of course they aren't mine.

Yuki finished his cleaning and headed upstairs many hours later, his muscles tired and swore from the cleaning.

He found Shuichi asleep, tangled in the covers, and a smile almost crossed his flawless face until he saw Shuichi's. His face was laden with terror, as he tossed and turned on the bed. Yuki neared him, his hand reaching out to touch his cheek, which only seemed to make matters worse, instead of having the calming affect it usually had, as Shuichi struggled and kicked to get away from Yuki's hand.

"Shu! It's me!" Yuki called

"Stop!" Shuichi screamed in his sleep, attempting to fight off Yuki's arms that were around him

"Shuichi!" Yuki called again "It's me! It's Yuki! You're fine!"

Shuichi pushed his eyes open, forcing himself out of his nightmare, he relaxed in his lover's comforting arms, sighing.

"You're alright." Yuki said gently, holding him tighter "I'm here. You were having a nightmare."

Shuichi nodded, swallowing and forcing his heart rate to return to normal.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yuki asked

Shuichi shook his head.

"No. Did you finish your cleaning?"

"Yeah."

"I can tell, you smell like cleaner..."

Yuki chuckled.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

Shuichi nodded.

"Ok."

"Do you need anything?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"No. If I need anything, I'll get it."

"Just call for me." Yuki said, getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom

"Yuki. I'm pregnant, not paralyzed."

"I know that... but I'm afraid that you'll knock something over with your freakishly huge belly." Yuki joked

"Hey!" Shuichi called, a grin crossing his lips as he tried unsuccessfully to hide it "This 'freakishly large belly' of mine happens to be containing **your** daughter!"

"Yeah, but I don't imagine that she's _that_ big." Yuki said, still moving towards the bathroom "Maybe all the _extra_ came from that **entire **three dozen box of cream puffs you ate." Yuki quipped as he shut the door to the bathroom, laughing softly at the sound of a pillow being hurled into it.

"I'M EATING FOR TWO!" Shuichi called

"What? Two dozen?" Yuki called back, turning on the shower

"Shut up!" Shuichi managed to say, before bursting out laughing.

He smiled at just how different Yuki had become.

'_He was once a cold faced, and even colder hearted egotistical bastard_...'Shuichi thought _'But now... minus the egotistical part... because I don't think that will ever change... he's totally different.'_

Shuichi reached down, rubbing his stomach warmly.

"Have we changed him that much?" He spoke softly to his belly, and the baby inside kicked gently in response "I'll take that as a yes."

He leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep again.

"I wonder what you'll be like..." He murmured "And what he'll name you. Because **he will** name you. I'm carrying you around for nine months, the _least_ he can do is give you a name."

She kicked a little harder.

"Hey! He's good at naming... I think... then again... he can't even figure out how to work the labeler.. Maybe I should... NO! He's going to name you, and that's final!"

Another kick, and then nothing.

"You're not even born and you're already defying me?" Shuichi sighed. "Kids these days... they come out of the womb rebelling."

"She's not even born and you're already yelling at her?"

Shuichi looked over to where Yuki stood, tossing aside a towel used to dry his golden hair.

"Talk about bad parenting." Yuki muttered, a grin on his face. This time, he was able to catch the pillow Shuichi hurled at his face, and he stuck his tongue out at him as he climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Shuichi, his head next to his belly, as he prepared to fall asleep.

After a few moments of silence, Shuichi spoke.

"Yuki?"

"Hm?" Yuki replied sleepily

"What do you think she'll be like?"

Yuki was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"Well..." He said, inhaling, attempting to force off the sleep "She'll have to be hyper... like you... and nice and sweet, and funny... like you... but of course she'll be beautiful like me."

Shuichi playfully thumped Yuki behind the ear.

"What else?" Shuichi asked

"She... She'll have your eyes... those big round eyes that see into your soul... and she'll be... she'll be..." Yuki said yawning, his eyes closing, soon a soft snore came from him

"Be what?" Shuichi said, nudging Yuki "What?"

"Perfect..." Yuki spoke, barely audible "Like you... Shu..."

Shuichi smiled down at his lover, and at his arms wrapped protectively around his belly and their baby, and fell asleep drowning in love.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Wow, it took me a really long time to get this up didn't it? I guess I'm just slow like that. Well, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I can't belive how many stories I have going right now. It's sad. I guess I, Scarlet-chan is a baka. I do too much... but I guess it's just part of my short attention span. Hopefully I'll have some more updates soon, if my wrists don't fall off first.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters. As sad as it makes me, I recieve no profit from these stories.

Warning; M-preg

Yuki awoke the next moring to feel an empty space next to him. Frowning, he pushed his eyes open and winced as the early morning light came rushing through them.

"Shu?" He called, looking around the bedroom to find it empty. Sighing, he slid out of bed and paded bare foot through the house in search of his lover.

He found him in the baby's room sitting on the floor in front of a drawer that had been removed from the dresser, folding clothes.

"Shu..." Yuki murmered

"Morning." Shuichi said, not turning around

"You should be resting."

Shuichi chuckled.

"I've been ordered to rest for the past few months because I'm carrying around something the size of a football in my stomach... after sitting on my ass for that long, I really have no desire to rest when I don't have to." He concluded, throwing over his shoulder "You rest."

Yuki chuckled as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning." He said "I want this room to be clean for when the baby comes."

"You've got a long time before she get's here Shu." Yuki replied "And besides, I was going to hire someone to clean all this up."

"I want to do it myself." Shuichi replied, his hand moving slowly to his stomach "The baby is kicking." He said simply

Moving to Shuichi and sitting behind him, so that Shuichi was between his legs, Yuki wrapped his arms around his lithe lover and placed his hands on his stomach, smiling at the powerful 'thump thump thump' that nudged at his hands.

"You know Yuki..." Shuichi began, leaning back against his lover "I've been thinking..."

"That's never good."

"Yuki!"

"I'm serious. You're at your best when you just act and don't think things through."

"I'm being serious!" Shuichi replied, nudging Yuki gently

"Fine." Yuki said, placing a gentle kiss on Shuichi's shoulder

"I've been thinking... about... what kind of parent I'd be... ya know? If I'd be strict... or fun... or laid back or uninvolved..." He sighed "I... and I think that..." He sighed "I don't know... if I'll be a good one."

"How's that?"

"I..." He began "I mean..." He sighed "You... Yuki... you're smart... and clever... and you know how to take care of people and things...I can't do that." He sighed

There was a pause, before Yuki spoke.

"Shu--ihci..." He began "Trust me... I'm so... very far... from being perfect. I'm so far from being able to take care of people... even myself. I'm still learning, still falling and fumbling... just like you." He swallowed "But that's just what makes you a great person. And a good parent. Because you're still learning yourself, means that you are even better at teaching. You may not be the brightest crayon in the box... but you have things that most people don't, that I hope our child has."

"Like what?" Shuichi asked

Yuki thought for a moment.

"Your patience. Your tolerance. Your determination. Not everyone can just be as passionate or dedicated about something as you can. You set your mind to something, it gets done. No question about it. You may not have the brightest mind, but you have a soul like none other.

That's what I'm lacking. I lack that spirt. That personatlity that you have. That smile and warmth that soothes everyone, and that magnetic ability that draws everyone to you. That's what you can give her. The ability to be gentle. To give and recive. To care and be cared for. Love and be loved."

Shuichi smiled softly as a tear rolled gently down his cheek.

"I love you." He said simply

"I know." Yuki replied "I love you both."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. It's been _so _ long since I"ve worked on this story that I felt that I just had to do something with it. But I nearly forgot this entire story. So I had to re-read everything. Luckily, it's not too much to read! Which makes me kind of sad...


End file.
